The present disclosure relates generally to HVAC systems and, more particularly, to an HVAC system including a noise-reducing feature.
HVAC systems are often used for climate control of, e.g., internal cabin areas of an automobile. HVAC systems are typically configured with an HVAC unit having at least one heat exchanger disposed in a housing and, in some instances, an HVAC distribution system operatively connected to the HVAC unit. The HVAC system further includes one or more air flow paths for allowing air to flow, for example, to, from, and/or within the HVAC unit and the HVAC distribution system. Additionally, the HVAC system includes one or more doors operatively associated with the air flow path for controlling the amount of air flowing to, through, and/or from the HVAC unit and/or the HVAC distribution system. In instances where one of the doors is in a partially open position, substantially laminar high speed flow of the air travels through a gap formed in the air flow path between the door and the housing wall. In some instances, this high speed laminar air flow generates undesirable noises (e.g., whistles or hisses) in the HVAC.